1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to an alarm or notification system for a marine vessel and, more particularly, to a system that uses haptic notification to inform the operator of a marine vessel that the operator's attention is required to address an operating condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is generally known to those skilled in the art that haptic or tactile techniques can be used to get the attention of a human being and notify that human being of a condition that requires attention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,904,823, which issued to Levin et al. on Jun. 14, 2005, describes haptic shifting devices. The haptic shift device is intended for use in shift-by-wire systems in vehicles. The haptic shift device includes a shift lever manipulatable by a user. At least one sensor detects a position of the shift lever, and a transmission gear of the vehicle is caused to be changed based on the position of the shift lever. At least one electrically-controlled actuator outputs a force on the shift lever. In some embodiments, the shift lever is movable within a pattern and is blocked from areas outside the boundaries of the pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,319, which issued to Kelly et al. on May 9, 2006, describes a method and apparatus for monitoring oxygen partial pressure in air masks. The oxygen partial pressure in the air masks is detected using an electrochemical sensor, the output signal from which is provided to a comparator. The comparator compares the output signal with a preset reference value or range of values representing acceptable oxygen partial pressures. If the output signal is different than the reference value or outside the range of values, the air mask is vibrated by a vibrating motor to alert the user to a potentially hypoxic condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,126,496, which issued to Greene on Oct. 24, 2006, describes a tactile cueing system and method for aiding a helicopter pilot in making landings. The system is intended for warning a helicopter pilot of a preselected altitude during a landing maneuver and it includes a collective control arm for control of the aircraft and a tactile warning device operatively connected to the collective control arm. The system includes a radio altimeter for sensing the actual altitude, a computer and keyboard for inputting a preselected height above the ground into the computer memory. A signal generator generates a signal indicative of the actual altitude as the aircraft approaches the ground. Then, when the actual altitude is equal to or less than the preselected altitude the system activates the tactile device. The warning system is also combined with a tactile warning system for avoiding “hot starts” and for avoiding other dangerous conditions.
The patents described above are hereby expressly incorporated by reference in the description of the present invention.